You Must To Stop It
by woozigzag
Summary: Pasti ada waktu saat Seungkwan percaya dan menerima cinta Hansol yang selama ini dia ragukan. Tapi pada saat itu, Hansol harus berhenti, lalu memulai lagi. VerKwan ; Vernon, Seungkwan ( seventeen )
**SVT's VerKwan-kaliandanaku**

 **Vernon x Seungkwan**

.

 _ **You Must To Stop It**_

.

.

.

* * *

Hansol menulis sesuatu di buku tugas fisikanya, tangannya bergerak dengan raut muka kelewat serius sampai sampai Seungkwan yang duduk di bangku paling depan bisa merasakan aura serius pekat di ruang kelas yang hanya berisi dia dan anak yang sedang menulis itu. Hansol kemudian berhenti menulis, kali ini mencari sesuatu di kotak pensilnya, tidak ditemukan, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan Seungkwan berbalik gelagapan.

Hansol tertawa dalam diam. Beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah mendarat di bangku Mingyu yang duduk di samping Seungkwan. "Seungkwanie!"

Dan demi apapun, Seungkwan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pekikan tidak jantan milik Hansol. Apalagi setelah tahu Hansol sudah ada di bangku Mingyu, duduk disampingnya. Seungkwan benar benar tersedak.

Hansol tertawa. "Calm, Boo Seungkwan. Aku hanya memanggil namamu, bukan minta kau jadi pacarku."

Tangan Seungkwan terangkat didepan muka Hansol, mengisyaratkan agar anak itu diam dulu selagi dia minum beberapa teguk air mineralnya, setelah selesai dia menyimpan botol di lacinya. "Apa maumu?"

Seungkwan sedikit bingung ketika Hansol mengangkat buku tulis fisika di depan mukanya. Ada angka disana juga rumus momen inersia. "See? Ada beberapa coretan di bukuku." Seungkwan melihat beberapa coretan yang di blok hitam pada angka setelah Hansol memberitahunya. "Penghapusku hilang lalu aku mau pinjam punyamu."

Seungkwan mendecih.

Tampang player saja yang dimodali. Penghapus hilang saja tidak beli.

Seungkwan baru akan menolak mentah mentah karena sekali Hansol pinjam, tidak akan pernah dia kembalikan. Tapi! Senyuman macam apa itu yang Hansol keluarkan hingga membuatnya juga mengeluarkan penghapus biru untuk diberikan pada anak itu.

"Oh," Hansol mengeluarkan senyum lebih tampan yang membuat Seungkwan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusirnya jauh jauh. "Ya ampun, iya aku mau pergi. Penghapusnya, thank you very much Boo manis-ku."

Boo manis pantatmu!

Tapi Seungkwan merasakan pipinya menghangat.

.

.

.

Dihari yang sama ketika Seungkwan memberi Hansol penghapusnya. Seungkwan merasakan hangat yang lebih hangat dan terasa agak panas didadanya ketika melihat Hansol memojokan Bumi di ruang kelas mereka. Mereka berdua tertawa dan Seungkwan juga tertawa lewat buku didepan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

Hansol melirik Seungkwan didepannya, lalu menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Bumi. "Jangan bicara dulu, Bumi. Jangan bergerak juga, nanti kau kecium." Bumi memukul dada Hansol main main. "Apa-apaan kau, Vernon. Payah, kau payah."

Seungkwan samar samar mendengar percakapan yang terjadi didepan tempat duduknya. Dia membalik halaman buku selanjutnya dan menggigit bibirnya hingga merah.

"Apanya?" Hansol memainkan rambut Bumi dan kali ini Seungkwan melirik lewat bukunya. "Apanya yang payah?"

Bumi memajukan wajahnya pada Hansol, berbisik dengan kalimat kalimat Bahasa Inggris yang samar yang tidak sama sekali Seungkwan mengerti. Lalu ketika Hansol juga mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Bumi yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Seungkwan membanting bukunya keras pada meja lalu melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Hansol tersenyum melihat kepergian Seungkwan. "Sudah kubilang padamu 'kan, Bumi. Aku aktor yang hebat."

.

.

.

Lalu masih dihari yang sama ketika Boo Seungkwan membanting bukunya, Hansol bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Seungkwan duduk dibangku panjang taman sekolah seorang diri.

Hansol tersenyum melihat wajah datar Seungkwan yang hanya ditunjukan padanya, lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengetik sesuatu di line yang dikirim ke Seungkwan.

 _Kau dimana Seungkwanie?_

Hansol melihat Seungkwan mengambil ponselnya lalu menyimpannya kembali setelah anak itu melihat chatnya.

 _Tadi kau kelihatan marah._

Seungkwan tidak membalas.

 _Aku butuh penggaris, Seungkwan!_

Masih tidak dibalas.

 _Kau kenapa sulit sekali percaya sih Seungkwan? Aku butuh kau! Sangat butuh!_

Kali ini Hansol mendapat balasan.

 _Ambil saja penggarisnya di tasku! Ambil semuanya yang kau mau! Ambil semuanya dariku!_

Dan Hansol tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi. Dia berlari menghampiri Seungkwan. Hansol bergegas lalu menemukan wajah bingung Seungkwan yang kelewat datar tapi manis dimatanya.

"Boo!" Teriak Hansol yang langsung dipotong oleh Seungkwan yang juga berteriak, "sudah kubilang ambil saja penggarisnya di tasku, Hansol! Ambil semua yang kau butuhkan dan kau bisa pergi dari sini!"

Hansol tidak mendengarkan teriakan Seungkwan yang melengking ditelinganya, dia tidak peduli, yang dia peduli hanya membawa Seungkwan ke dalam pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajah kesal anak itu di dadanya.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku serius cinta kamu, Seungkwan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Matamu agak bengak, semalam kau habis menangis?"

Seungkwan menghentikan acara stalker timeline akun linenya saat pertanyaan Mingyu lebih menyita perhatian. "Tidak lah. Bukannya mataku memang sudah begini dari dulu? Ini gen ibuku, Min. Jangan bicara yang tidak pasti."

Mingyu memperhatikan benar benar mata Seungkwan yang kelihatan agak bengkak. Dan dia pikir, Seungkwan bohong tentang matanya. Mingyu mendengus dan Seungkwan berusaha memalingkan wajah dari Mingyu.

"Kau pembohong yang baik, tapi aku pendeteksi kebohongan yang profesional." Mingyu memicingkan matanya pada Seungkwan yang mulai gelagapan. "Aku benar 'kan."

Seungkwan masih pegang teguh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak memberitahu Mingyu bahwa dia menangis semalam hanya karena pesan pesan yang Hansol kirimkan. Tapi setelah teman tingginya itu memegang tangan lalu menatapnya dengan serius, Seungkwan menyerah, dia mengangguk dan Mingyu tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk bertanya. "Apa karena Vernon lagi?"

Seungkwan lagi lagi mengangguk.

"Dia menyakitimu bagaimana lagi?"

Seungkwan kali ini menggeleng. "Dia cuma bilang kalau dia serius cinta padaku, Min."

"Terus?" Mingyu sudah melepaskan tangan Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kukira selama ini Vernon mempermainkanmu. Tapi setelah aku dengar darimu kalau Vernon lagi lagi bilang kalau dia serius, aku pikir aku salah." Mingyu menghela napas. "Percaya padaku. Dia benar benar serius padamu."

Seungkwan pikir juga begitu.

Saat pengakuan cinta dari Hansol untuk pertama kali di taman sekolah tiga bulan yang lalu, Seungkwan ingin sekali mempercayainya. Tapi Seungkwan menuruti egonya yang bilang dengan keras kalau Hansol tetaplah seseorang yang hanya main main saja dengannya. Sore itu, Seungkwan menolak Hansol untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah sore itu, Seungkwan benar benar diacuhkan Hansol selama beberapa minggu. Saat itu, dia merasa ada yang kosong saat Hansol tidak sama sekali menyapanya, menghampiri bangkunya untuk meminjam sesuatu, atau ketika dia menatap Seungkwan dengan mata coklat teduhnya.

Tapi hubungannya dengan Hansol membaik dua bulan belakangan. Hansol mulai menyapanya yang ditanggapi Seungkwan seperti tidak pernah ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hansol yang kadang aneh juga dingin telah kembali, begitu juga Seungkwan yang bersifat datar hanya jika berhadapan dengan Hansol.

Lalu satu bulan belakangan ini, Hansol lagi lagi selalu bilang kalau dia benar benar serius dengannya. Hansol terlalu sering memperhatikan Seungkwan, dia juga terlalu sering bilang secara langsung atau tidak bahwa dia serius mencintai Seungkwan. Tapi pemuda yang lahir di Jeju itu belum juga menanggapinya.

Seungkwan bukan tidak suka pada Hansol yang dimatanya terlihat begitu tampan, dia juga bukan tidak suka dengan perhatian yang anak rambut coklat itu selalu berikan padanya. Seungkwan suka, dia juga ada perasaan yang sama dengan Hansol, tapi dia masih bingung.

Dan dehaman keras Mingyu membangunkannya.

"Boo Seungkwan. Sekarang, dibanding kau percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat atau apa yang kau dengar, lebih percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Percayalah pada hatimu yang tidak akan pernah salah. Kau cinta Vernon, dan Vernon cinta kau. Kau harus percaya dengan itu."

Seungkwan tersenyum mendengar kata kata Mingyu. Meski Mingyu lahir beberapa bulan lebih dulu darinya, kelakukan Mingyu sama saja, bahkan lebih kekanakan darinya. Tapi kali ini, Mingyu benar benar dewasa. Mungkin Wonwoo hyung yang baru dikenal Mingyu sebulan belakangan ini yang membuat anak itu berpikir dewasa begini.

"Sudah. Aku mau jemput Wonwoo hyung dulu. Kau, segera bilang pada Vernon."

.

.

.

Seungkwan tidak tahu soal insting yang akan membawa ke tempat yang paling diinginkan dan paling dibutuhkan seseorang. Mungkin dia akan percaya dengan semua itu setelah ini.

Setelah Mingyu pergi untuk menjemput Wonwoo tadi, entah kenapa hati dan tubuh Seungkwan memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa melibatkan egonya dan membawanya ketaman sekolah ini.

Dibangku panjang yang biasa dia duduki, ada seseorang yang memang Seungkwan ingin temui. Dia berjalan menuju Hansol yang sedang serius dengan buku bacaannya lalu berdeham untuk menyadarkan laki-laki itu.

"Aku mau duduk disini." Seungkwan menunjuk tempat kosong disamping Hansol.

"Ok. Kalau kau minta, aku akan pergi." Seungkwan rasa Hansol salah paham, dia hanya bermaksud memberitahu Hansol dan bukan mengusirnya. Seungkwan menahan tangan Hansol saat anak itu akan beranjak. "Tidak, Hansol. Aku mau kau disini."

Hansol kembali duduk. Sedetik kemudian dia menaikan alis kanannya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, membuat Seungkwan gelagapan. "Maksudku. Aku tidak mengusirmu, tapi kalau kau ingin pergi, aku tidak melarang."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi darimu."

Seungkwan merasa dadanya menghangat.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis semalam." Hansol menghela napas panjang. Meraih tangan Seungkwan. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Seungkwan, jangan paksa aku."

Seungkwan tidak ingat jika semalam dia menyuruh Hansol berhenti. Meski dia tidak menanggapi kata cinta Hansol untuknya, Seungkwan benar benar tidak ingin Hansol berhenti. Dia tidak ingin merasa kosong seperti saat Hansol tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku cinta kamu."

Seungkwan menatap Hansol tepat dimatanya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli harus berapa kali lagi aku bilang kalau aku cinta kamu. Aku tidak akan lelah. Jangan hentikan aku."

"Hansol-ah. Cukup."

Hansol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Seungkwan. "Jangan larang aku, Seungkwan, please."

"Berhenti mengejarku, Hansol. Jangan terus begini."

Hansol diam.

"Sudah cukup kau menungguku selama ini."

Hansol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat Seungkwan menarik ujung kerahnya dengan tangan kirinya tanpa melepas genggaman Hansol di tangan kanannya. Seungkwan mendekatkan wajah tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Hansol yang juga menatapnya, saat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, Seungkwan tersenyum lalu berbisik, "aku juga cinta kamu, Vernon Chwe."

Hansol melebarkan kedua matanya. Tapi helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Detik kemudian Hansol menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Maaf sudah meragukanmu selama ini, Hansol."

Hansol membawa Seungkwan kedalam pelukannya.

"Kamu tidak tahu seberapa sedihnya aku melihatmu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selama ini."

Hansol mengelus rambut hitam Seungkwan.

"Kamu juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kamu mojok dengan Bumi dan hampir menciumnya."

Hansol mencium puncak kepala Seungkwan beberapa kali sebelum tertawa. Seungkwan cemburu padanya dan itu memang tujuan Hansol mengajak Bumi berakting.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Seungkwan. Bumi hanya teman pindahku." Hansol mengendorkan pelukannya pada Seungkwan. Saling tatap. Hansol tidak bisa menahan untuk menyentuh pipi putih Seungkwan. "Yang ada dipikiranku cuma kamu."

Seungkwan pikir, selama ini dia sama seperti Mingyu. Salah menilai Hansol dari apa yang telah dia lakukan, bukan memberi kesempatan.

"Aku sudah katakan hal yang sama, jadi berhentilah."

Hansol menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Kau harus berhenti."

"Jadilah pacarku." Hansol tertawa melihat perubahan warna pipi Seungkwan. "Kau memerah, Seungkwanie."

"Tidak."

"Apanya?"

Sudah waktunya bagi Hansol berhenti mengejar kata kata cinta Seungkwan untuknya. Karena, saat ini dia akan mulai mengejar dan mendapatkan hati Seungkwan seutuhnya.

Hansol tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tidak lagi.

"Sekarang kau jadi pacarku, Boo Seungkwan. Tidak ada penolakan."

Lalu tanpa aba aba, Hansol mencium pipi Seungkwan yang sudah merah jadi lebih merah.

"Aku cinta kamu, Boo."

"I love you too, Hansol."

.

.

.

( **end** )

* * *

Notes ;

VerKwan!

Iya, saya seneng bisa bikin selain SoonHoon dan hal itu gara gara Mingunya Wonu.

Lalu, ini OOC Boononie! Sebenarnya aku gabisa bayangin SK itu melo, tapi ya namanya imajinasi jadi bisa jadi dan di jadi jadiin. Dan gatau kenapa aku tiba tiba kepikiran buat ini gegara ofd (lagi lagi, ofd menyelamatkanku), yang Verkwan pegang pegangan tangan itu. Ya Tuhan, ini cobaan. cobaansss.

Lalu, ini kayaknya ga nyambung sama judul dan sumari. Tapi bodoh ah.

Dan ini angst bukan sih?


End file.
